My last Days
by musicismyhero
Summary: The sequel to 'The Days Leasding to Christmas! Jack has turned human and is with Melody. What will these two do since he is human as long as she is alive? What does Man in the Moon have planned for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the long awaited sequel to the Days Leading to Christmas! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first! This will be going through the year and each month will have two to three chapters. Some will be holidays others will be random days I picked. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**New Year's Eve~**_

Jack and Melody were at the North Pole celebrating the bringing of the New Year with the Guardian's. They wanted her younger cousins to come, but they still weren't able to stay up past ten. A big board in back of the room light up counting down the seconds to the New Year. As the seconds became smaller the two looked at each other. Jack smiled down at Melody and she blushed, but smiled back. Three...two...one... their lips met as confetti and glitter rained down from the roof. A flash of light as the two pulled apart. They glanced at North who was holding a camera with a grin.

"Must save memories, yes," he laughed before leaving the two. Melody smiled as he left before glancing at all the other guest.

"Bunny is mad," Melody giggled. Jack looked and chuckled at the bristling rabbit. Melody could tell that they made Jack's night. Jack and Bunny were friends, but they still enjoyed the misery of the other.

"North! Do you know how long this is going to take to get out of my fur," Bunny yelled from across the room. Jack chuckled as he pulled Melody close to him. Tooth fluttered over and smiled them.

"You two are just so adorable," she squealed. Baby Tooth fluttered over to Jack shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Jack smiled and petted her head. Tooth and all her Baby Tooth's left so go calm down the still mad Bunny.

"So Jack where were we before North took a picture," Melody glanced up at Jack. He never actually asked her to be his girlfriend, but they considered the other to be their significant other already.

"Hmm I think I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," Jack smirked holding her hand. Everyone seemed to hear the question and turned to look at them. Jack and Melody both blushed as they became the center of attention.

"Of course Jack," Melody gave him a small smile before kissing him. Everyone cheered as Cupid put a heart made of light around them. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They knew that this year would be the best on yet.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter and it brought in the New Year for them and will soon for us. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**January 16th~**_

This was the day that Melody and Jack arrived back at the school in Texas. Apparently Man in the Moon had a spirit put Jack on the school registry. Jack was staying with Melody at the apartment that she and her friends rented. The scholarships that Melody had gotten helped pay for all her needs so she focused on school and well now entertaining Jack. He was in all the same classes as her.

Melody unlocked the door and pushed the door open. Jack whistled as he looked around the apartment.

"Yeah Crystal's dad is rich and furnished the place, but we have to pay rent," Melody picked up her bags, and moved them to her room. Jack followed her and jumped on her bed.

"So which room am I staying in," Jack asked. He had gotten use to sharing the room with Melody and he wasn't sure if he was ready to have his own room.

"Well seeing all the rooms are taken, you will be staying in my room," Melody winked as Jack went to pick her up and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her shinning green eyes.

"I was worried I would have to be staying in my own room," Jack whispered before kissing her again.

"Melody! We're back," a female voice yelled from the living room. Melody pulled back a giggled.

"Ready to meet my friends," Melody asked pulling him out of her room.

"Not really," Jack groaned. He was fine when it came to kids, but teens and adults seemed not to like him very much. Melody smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. In front of him stood two females and three males. Jack was confused on how they all fit in a four room apartment.

"Hey guys this is my boyfriend Jack," she introduced Jack to her friends first. "Jack this is Crystal and Max," Melody pointed to a blonde, blue eye female that was as tall as him and a brunette, brown eye male. "They're dating. That's Sam and Jace," she pointed a fiery red hair, green eye female and black hair blue eyed male. "They're dating too, and the last one is Alex," she pointed to a brunette, green eye male.

"Nice to meet you," Sam smiled and hugged him. Jace chuckled as Jack stiffened before returning the hug.  
"Yeah Sam likes to hug people," Alex told him once Sam let him go.

"So Melody when were you going to tells you had a boyfriend," Crystal smirked at her. Melody blushed before Jack wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. The action didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Crystal who eager to learn about the new guy in Melody's life.

"So where did you two meet," Crystal asked them once they moved to the couches. Melody and Jack glanced at each other before Melody replied.

"His dad was in Burgress and he was playing in the snow with Jamie. We became close when they got word that his mom died and his dad couldn't handle being around Jack because he looked so much like her that he stayed with us," Melody gave them a small smile. She hated lying to them, but they would send her to the nut house if she told them the true story.

"So you two bonded over snow," Alex raised any eyebrow at that.

"That's all you got out of that," Crystal gave him a horrid look. "I'm soory for your loss Jack."

"It's fine. I've mourned for her and I 'know she would want me to be happy. All I can do is keep moving forward," he sniffled as a tear rolled out of his eye. He was thinking about his family before he became the winter spirit. Melody grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She knew Jack didn't like the story they had come up with, but how else were they going explain taking in someone who they had known for less than a month?

* * *

**Please take a moment and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**February 6th**_

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Melody found herself shopping with her two best girlfriends. She had no idea what to get Jack for this special day. She kept going through the list of the things he loved- winter, anything related to winter, annoying Bunny, and her.

"This really shouldn't be this hard," Melody through up her hands as her friends went into a sports store. Jack didn't like sports and that meant he had no favorite team. She glanced across the street and something caught her eye. She walked to the store and went in. It was a watch that had a silver snowflake design on it. "Can I get that wrapped up," Melody pointed at the watch.

"Sure thing, sweet heart. Is it for someone special," the old man looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, my boyfriend adores the winter season," Melody blushed as he handed her the wrapped gift.

"Then I'm sure he's going to love his gift," he winked at her as she left. Melody could help but smile at her present. She had to get some other small things to go along with this, but she was sure her friends could help her not to mention that Aunt Sara gave her ideas when she talked to her last night. Aunt Sara had called to see how she and Jack were doing. Melody had straight As and was helping tutor people in her free time and Jack well he was passing.

"You found something in that old place," Crystal's nose winkles when she looked at the store Melody had just existed. Melody glanced back and she noticed that the signs were slightly faded but that just made the place just that much better to her.

"Yeah, it had just what I was looking for," Melody grinned as they headed to get something for lunch

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"North I have no idea what to get her and the day is like a week away," Jack complained to the father figure in his life.

"I'll have Tooth come help you," North laughed before letting the poor boy fret alone. Jack glared at the phone. He called North to help him pick out a present for his first time love, Melody. He sat down on the bench he was near while he waited for Tooth to show up.

It didn't take long for the fairy to arrive. Jack smiled and his teeth were attacked by the Baby Tooth's with her.

"Come on lady's do we have to do go through this every time we see Jack," she asked her fairies who nodded. Jack smiled at them as the one he knew best landed on his shoulder. he petted her head as Tooth looked around at the shops before pointing at something. Jack walked over and looked. He saw a bracelet with blue sparkling snowflakes, pink sparkling hearts and black sparkling music notes. "The snowflakes represent you, the music notes represent her and the heart is to show your love," Tooth told him.

"Perfect," Jack grinned and bought the bracelet as Tooth left to go do her job.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**February 14th**_

It was Valentine's Day. Jack and Melody were eating in a dimly lit restraint. Jack was wearing black slacks with a light blue dress shirt. Melody was wearing a black ruffle skirt and a green long sleeve shirt with flats. Jack grinned as he glanced down at the necklace he had given her for Christmas. He knew she never took it off, but it made him happy to know that she loved something he gave her before they kissed. Jack kept his necklace in a box in the room they shared, he was afraid of something happening to it.

Melody was so happy that Jack had taken her to the Cheesecake Factory. It was one of her favorite places to go, but the prices made it for only special occasions. They're waiter came back with the bill, and before Melody could reach for it Jack had grabbed it and put the card North had given him in the pocket.

Once Jack got his card back they walked to her car and drove to a park that they both loved to go to. They walked hand in hand when Melody saw a jungle gym and Melody let go of Jack's had and ran to it. She started climbing and sat up at the top. Jack laughed before joining her.

"Melody I have something to give you," Jack pulled out the slender black box. He watched as Melody opened it. Her eyes widened before she throw her arms around his neck.

"I love it jack," she kissed him on the cheek before giving him his present. She put her bracelet on. Jack smirked seeing the watch.

"Are you trying to tell me something," he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well you do need to be on time to class," Melody giggled.

"I was late only once," he grinned. He wrapped his arm around her and they both looked up at the stars. They both wondered what Man in the Moon had planned for them.

"I love you Melody," Jack whispered looking at Melody.

"I love you too Jack," Melody whispered as they closed in for a kiss.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Green eyes watched the two from the nearby shadows. The eyes narrowed as the two shared a kiss on top of the jungle gym. He had waited for a year to win Melody's heart and this 'Jack' walked in and stole her heart from him. He could tell she was starting to fall for him at the beginning of the winter break. He wasn't going to let this 'Jack' take Melody from him. If no one could have her then no one would.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Someone is spying on the two lovebirds! Any guesses on who it is? Oh and it's the first time they say 'I love you'! Well please leave a nice Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**February 28th**_

Melody's birthday was three days and Jack still had no idea what to get her. Jack was pacing back in forth in the living room waiting for Crystal and Sam to get back from class. Melody was tutoring a freshman in biology class that she had taken her first year here. Jack glanced at the clock as the seconds tick by waiting for the front door to open. Jack glanced at the door as the door opened. The two girls came in giggling about something that had happen just before they opened the door.

"Hey can I ask you guys something," Jack asked once they had quieted down. The two women glanced at each other before nodding their heads. "Um I know Melody's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get her. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure! Just let us put our bags away and we'll show you what to get Melody," Sam replied going to hers and Jace's room. Crystal groaned, but did the same thing. For some reason Crystal still didn't like Jack. Jack didn't care because he had Melody.

Sam came out of her room and linked arms with Jack and pulled him out the door as Crystal came walking out of her room. They ended up going to a strip mall that had mostly clothing stores. They walked into a random store or at least random to him. They went shifting through clothes and pulled out a few and handed them to him. He ended up with two pairs of pants, three pairs of shorts, and six shirts.

"We should get her those pair of heels she wanted too," Sam mumbled as she looked at the shoes. She grabbed a pair of black strappy heels. With that final item they pushed him toward the cash register. "Do you have enough money for all that," Sam whispered in his ear. She was worried that they had gone overboard.

"I've got it covered," Jack gave her a smile before handing over the card North had given him. Crystal's eyes widen as he paid for all the designer clothing they had handed him. She had expected him to look at the price tags and see everything was too expensive and ask to go to some other store. Instead he didn't even look at the tags and handed over a card without looking at how much he spent.

"Those were some of the designer clothing that Melody wanted, but she didn't want to spend that much money on clothes," Crystal told him.

"As long as it's something she wanted then I don't care about the price," Jack told them. Melody deserved everything she wanted and if he can give it to her then he would.

* * *

**I feel like Jack would be the boyfriend that would go to the end of the world to make his girlfriend happy. Please leave a kind review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**March 3rd**_

Today was the day Melody turned twenty and she couldn't wait to see what her friends and Jack had done to celebrate it. She walked out of her room to the smell of warm food. She grinned seeing all her friends sitting around the table with a pile of pancakes in the middle with a candle on top. She could see North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy around the room, but her friends couldn't see them.

"Thank you everyone," she made eye contact with everyone in the room even some of them were unseen by others. "So who made the food," Melody asked. She was one who normaly cooked around her. She may not cook when she was home, but she was afraid of food posining if the other cooked.

"Jack did," Max looked at the winter spirit who was walking toward Melody. Jack kissed Melody before leading her to the table.

"Didn't know you could cook," Melody smirked at her boyfriend.

"I had to call my family for help," Jack laughed. Melody knew that he was talking about the ones that had gone by unseen by her friends. Sam lit the candle for her to blow it out. The food was amazing. She couldn't believe that the Gaurdians did this for her. She watched as they left, but left small gifts in her room for her.

"Ready for your present's," Alex asked handing her a small wrapped box. Melody grinned and opened it. Inside was a small necklace with a paw print on it with the name 'Mulan' engraved on it.

Melody threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you." She had a small dog named Mulan that had passed away before coming here for school.

"No problem," he hugged her back with a smile on his face. Crystal gave her a spa day at one of the nice place in town. Sara gave her some make up that Melody was starting to run low on. Jace gave her some books that he knew she wanted to read. Max had to go to his room to get her present. He carried a little lab puppy in his arms.

"Aww," Melody went and grabbed the little puppy who snatched food out of Jacks hand when he went to pet her.

"She's a little bandit," Jack smirked at the puppy.

"Bandit," Melody smiled at the puppy. "Thank you Max." She hugged her friend before they all sat down at the table. Jack gave her his present and she and her eyes widen. "Jack you didn't have to spend so much."

"It wasn't that much," he smirked. She kissed him as she stood up.

"Well as much as I love to sit around all day, I think we should go out," Melody grabbed her presents and carried them all to her room. She glanced at the presents the guardians gave her, but noticed a note that said not to open them till the time was right.

* * *

**I have no idea what the guardians to give her so they will come at a later date. Please leave a kind review and an idea as to what the guardians should give her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is going to be super short. It's mostly just to be for humor. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**March 17th**_

It was Saint Patrick's Day and Melody couldn't wait to see all the green this day. It was the day where short people were able to run free among the normal people without being worried about prejudiced. Melody dyed the eggs green before making coffee for some of her friends and made hot chocolate for the rest. Melody grinned when she saw a sleepy Jack Frost walk into the kitchen. She giggled and kissed his cheek before pinching him.

"Ow! What was that for," Jack asked as he rubbed his arm.

"You're not wearing green silly," Melody laughed at him. She was wearing her old band shirt that was a little bit too short for her and black short that went mid-thigh.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day already," Jack sighed. Melody giggled before giving him a plate of eggs. She laughed when he gave them a weird look.

"Why are they green," he raised an eyebrow when he turned to look at her.

"Because it's Saint Patrick's Day," Melody laughed before going to get him a cup of hot chocolate. Jack gave her a grin before digging into his food. "Want some ham?"

"Sure," Jack laughed.

"Did we walk into a Dr. Seuss book," Max asked walking into the kitchen. Meldoy laughed handing him a plate of food to him with a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Seuss was an amazing author," Jace laughed looking at the green eggs. "A little to bit into holidays aren't you Melody?"

"Just the right amount," Melody laughs taking a sip of her hot chocolate and somehow managed to burn her tongue.

"Only you Melody," Max laughed as Melody ran cool water on her tongue.

"You should have seen her over winter break," Jack laughed. Melody glared at him, but he kissed her. His touch was still cooler than hers and his tongue brushed against hers making it feel better.

"Come on lets go to the park," Melody pulled Jack with her. She slipped a leather bracelet that had some green around his wrist. When they got to the park Melody ran to the swing set with Jack right behind her. Jack pushed her on the swing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sweet moment of theirs was being spied upon by the green eyed man who wanted Melody for himself. As the days had passed by he was coming closer and closer to decide ding what steps he should take to make sure that Melody was his or no ones.

* * *

**I love the relationship that Jack and Melody have. I'm no good at writing fights so it will all be banter between the two. I hope y'all don't mind. Please leave a kind Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be another really really short chapter, but I think you will enjoy it! Enjoy~**

* * *

_**March 25th**_

Melody knew Jack missed the cold of winter, and as much as she hated the idea she had come up with. She was going to regret this later, but she wanted to cheer her boyfriend up.

"Jack let's go somewhere," Melody pulled him out the door.

"Where are we going," Jack laughed.

"Somewhere," Melody giggled as they headed down the sidewalk. Jack grinned; he knew Melody wanted to surprise him. He was missing winter and in Texas it was like winter was never comes half the time. The warm weather was starting to get to him, but there was no way he was leaving Melody now. It was almost Easter and he was planning on something special for Melody while they spent time in the warren that day.

Jack looked up at the building they had stopped at. It was an ice skating rink.

"Melody you didn't have to," Jack kissed his girlfriend. He knew she hated skating and was no good at it.

"You seemed down because of the warm weather," Melody whispered pulling him into the building.

"You are amazing," Jack told her.

"I know," Melody went to get him skates, but he had her get skates as well.

"Jack I'm no good on ice," she laughed as he pulled her around the ice rink. They were the only two there at the moment.

"Well I guess it's a good thing for you that I'm here," Jack laughed as he let Melody go. Melody fell on her butt the second he let go. She glared up at him while he laughed at her. "I don't think any amount of help is going to keep you standing." Melody pushed him down when he helped her up. Unfortunately she fell to, but luckily it was on top of Jack. Melody kissed Jack before scooting off of him.

* * *

** I need a few OC's like to be their friends and sprits! So send me your OC's. Please leave a kind Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't wait to see what y'all think of this story! Enjoy~**

* * *

_**March 31st**_

"I can't believe its Easter already," Melody grinned looking at the park near them with children looking for eggs that Bunny had hid the night before. She could spot most of the eggs from where she was standing, but didn't want to ruin in for the kids.

"That means summer is drawing near, and I really hate summer," Jack groaned. Even though he was human the thought of summer in Texas bothered him.

"Don't worry. We will be with Jamie and Sophie before it gets to hot here," she laughed. She loved warm weather because she loved swimming in the water around here.

"Perfect," Jack grinned. They both were to engross in their conversation that they didn't realize a hole had appeared in front of them, and they just walked right into it.

"Bunny! Why did you open a hole in front of me and Jack," Melody yelled when they landed in the warren. Jack glared at Bunny who was laughing at both of them.

"Sorry Mates. I thought ya would see the hole," Bunny grinned at the two. Jack scoffed at him, but he couldn't help but smirk. He was the Guardian of fun after all.

"I'm going to tell Sophie you are a horrible kangaroo," Melody grinned.

"I'm a bunny," he yelled. He knew she was kidding, but why did Jack have to get her to start calling him a kangaroo too.

"Calm Bunny," North patted Bunny on the back. North laughed at the two young adults who were grinning at the frustrated bunny. Tooth flew over and looked at both Jack's and Melody's tooth and nodded in approval. She thought Jack's teeth would become cavity infested when he turned human but it seems Melody has been making him take care of his teeth Sandy was nearby nodding off.

Jack smiled at them before pulling Melody to the pond. He smiled and kneeled. Melody gasped when she realized what he was going to do. They both felt the eyes of the guardians on them. "Melody I know we haven't know each other that long, but I know that I can't go a day without you by my side. Will you marry me?" All Melody could do was nodded her head as the tears streamed down her face.

"Yes," she managed a few seconds later. Jack grinned and picked her up and spun until he fell. He slipped on and engagement ring. She gazed at the ring it was silver with a medium size diamond in the middle with two small aquamarine stones on the sides.

"Congratulations," Tooth hugged both of them. Baby tooth glared at Melody when she landed on Jacks shoulder.

"You are not having the wedding here mate," Bunny told them with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations my boy," North patted both their backs. Sandy gave them both thumbs up. Jack and Melody were ecstatic that they approved of their engagement.

* * *

**I really hope I'm not rushing their relation to much. Well Please leave a nice review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's April fool's Day and this chapter is going to be short. I have a huge headache at the moment. This is the last chapter for the week because I've been feeling like crap. sorry. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**April 1st**_

It was the day after Melody and Jack got engaged and they were going to have two engagement parties. The one that Melody's family and friends were going to throw them once they found out and Jack's family.

Jack grinned as he filled a can with fake worms in the fridge and a few in the cabinets. He put whoopee pouches under the cousins on the couch. Jack grabbed the cell phones in the living room and changed the language setting to Japanese. He grabbed Crystal's laptop and changed the language to French. He went to the computer and changed few of the keys. Jack was only beginning his day of pranks.

"Jack what are you doing," Melody asked with a bag of clothes in her hand.

"Getting ahead on my day of pranking. What's up with the bag of clothes," Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Changing every hour and making people think they're going crazy," she winked.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Jack smiled and went to give her a kiss.

"It's a day of pranking and we can't get in trouble for it. I think this day was made for us," Melody whispered before giggling. Jack laughed with her as Jace walked into the kitchen and grabbed the can of fake warms in the fridge. He fell on his butt when the worms popped out at him.

"I hate April Fool's Day here," he grumbled before going to the cabinet and the same thing happened. He glared at the two people laughing at him. "One day I will get you both," he went to the living room and sat down. The couch made a farting noise that only made Jack and Melody laugh harder. He unlocked his phone and it was all in a foreign language.

"Today is going to be a good day," Jack grinned. Melody nodded her head as she caught her breath from laughing so much at poor Jace.

"You two are perfect for each other," Jace sighed turning on the TV. He grinned when he noticed that no one messed with the TV.

Jack was about to say that that was why they were engaged, but Melody stopped him. She wanted to see how long it will take her friends so figure out that they were engaged.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short, but I don't do anything on April fool's day so I'll leave the rest of the day to your imagination on what mayhem these two will cause. The OC's I've recived will be appearing next week! You can send me an OC if you want! I hope you leave a kind Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going to try and make these longer so let's see how well that goes. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**April 16th**_

Melody grinned as she and Jack headed toward a lake nearby that hardly anyone went to during the school year. Melody managed to convince Jack to go with her after hours of his protesting. He wasn't very fond of water unless it was frozen all the way through. Melody promised that nothing bad was going to happen because the water was warm and she knew CPR.

"Jack hurry up! There is only so many hours in a day," Melody laughed as she jumped out of the car and ran. Melody grinned as she dropped her stuff on the ground and threw her clothes off before jumping into the lake.

Jack smirked as he watched Melody ditch her clothes for her swim suite underneath them. She wore a two-piece that wasn't as reveling as the others he saw. Her top went from light green to dark green and ended in the middle of her stomach. Her bottoms were black short shorts. Her hair was braided so it wouldn't get tangled.

Melody glanced at Jack as he took off his light blue shirt and followed her to unfrozen water. He was wearing dark blue shorts that Melody had gotten for him. She tried to find kaki, but there were none left. Melody laughed as she splashed Jack with water. Jack grinned and splashed her back. Melody was getting ready to splash him back when she noticed two kids come running into the water laughing. Melody smiled at them as they splashed her. Melody and Jack splashed them back. The four of them were having so much fun that they didn't notice that the sky was steadily getting darker. Melody noticed two adults franticly calling for their kids.

"Um are they your parents," Melody asked them pointing toward the adults. Who turned to look at them.

"Yes!" The little girl cried as she and her older brother swam toward the shore. Jack and Melody followed them to make sure nothing happened to them.

"Oh my God! We were so worried about you two! One second we were playing in the pool and then we turn around and you weren't there," the mother cried. She threw her arms around her children.

"We came here and saw those two playing and decided to join them," the little boy pointed at Jack and Melody.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know you were looking for them," Melody apologized to them.

"We know. Just thank you for keeping them safe," the father told them as he hugged his children and they left them.

"I'm just glad that the children came here instead of somewhere else," Melody told Jack.

"Yeah," Jack felt bad for the parents, but he was glad that they kept the children safe and the parents where understanding.

"I want to have kids someday," Melody hugged his arm and looked up at him.

"Maybe one day we will," Jack grinned. They grabbed their stuff and left with Melody letting Jack drive her car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack and Melody arrived home and everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for them to come back home.

"So is there something you two want to tell us," Crystal asked looking at the ring.

"We were wondering how long it would take y'all to notice," Jack smirked.

"So is it for real," Ale asked starting to look a little pissed.

"Yes, Jack proposed on Easter," Melody smiled up at Jack. Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You two are so perfect for each other," Sam gushed.

"Well this means we get to through a party," Jace yelled. Max cheered for the party while patting Jack on the back.

* * *

**So this is a tad bit longer but not much. Unfortunately school is starting again on Monday and I may not be able to write as many chapters as I normally do. Please leave a nice review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is going to be short but it introduces one of the OC's I have received. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**April 25th**_

Melody smiled as she and Jack enjoyed walking in the park hand in hand on this glories spring day. Jack smirked at Melody as she made a nervous call to her aunt. She was finally going to tell her about their engagement.

"Aunty Sara I have wonderful news to tell," Melody started when her aunt picked up the phone.

_"Well what is it?" Sara asked sounding excited._

"Well you know how you called me on Easter and pointed out my extremely good mood," Melody asked her aunt.

_"Yes, I have been wondering what could make you so happy," Sara smiled._

"Well Jack proposed that day," Melody smiled up at Jack who was smiling like crazy.

_"Oh my God that's wonderful. Jack seems like such a sweet boy, but don't you think your rushing this honey," Sara started to sound worried._

"I know, but I can't image life without Jack and life is too precious to waste second guessing our love," Melody replied.

_"So have you two decided on a date," Sara asked._

"Christmas. It was the day we shared our first kiss," Melody sighed remembering their first kiss when Jack became human again.

_"That's short notice. I have a wedding to plan," Sara yelled hanging up on Melody._

Melody laughed giving Jack a kiss. Jack and Melody noticed a teen was receiving strange looks as she talked to another girl.

"Can the blond be a spirit," Melody asked Jack.

"Could be. I never really came this way that much," Jack shrugged. Melody pulled Jack toward the two girls in front of them.

"Hi I'm Melody Pride and this is Jack Frost," Melody held her hand out for one of them to shake.

"I'm Ashley Morgan and this is Krissy Flower," the girl with wavy brunet hair and emerald eyes. She shook Melody's hand before gesturing toward the girl with short blond hair that flared around her face and soft purple eyes.

"Jack Frost as in the winter spirit," Krissy asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah but I'm human for the time being. The Man in the Moon is letting me be human as long as my one true love is alive," Jack replied looking at Melody.

"You are so sweet," Krissy giggled.

"I hope a find someone like you," Ashley sighed before noticing the ring on Melody's finger. "Your engaged," she pointed out.

"Oh are we invited to the wedding," Krissy asked.

"We haven't made out the guest list yet," Melody looked away.

"Oh I hope I get invited," Krissy squealed. Ashley looked at her phone before groaning.

"I have to go home," she looked disappointed as she grabbed her bah that was sitting at her feet.

"Hey why don't I give you my number and we can hang out some time," Melody grinned pulling out paper and pen.

* * *

**So Ashley Morgan is from FrozenSakura20 I hope I'm doing her justice and if not let me know! Please leave me a kind Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm shocked that I've gotten this far in this story and I have plans for a third one already which won't happen till after December. If you have ideas you want to see in this one or the next one then please tell me. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**May 6th**_

Melody looked over her notes for psychology before looking in the book. She was studying for her finals while Jack was staring at her notes that she had taken while he distracted the teacher. She glanced up when she felt something hit her head. She looked at Jack then down at the paper in front of her then back at Jack. She grabbed the paper and threw it back at him before grabbing a different sheet of paper before jotting down some notes that she had missed from the book. She felt something wet hit her forehead. She looked at the wet piece of paper in front of her before glancing at Jack. She sighed before tossing the wet paper into the trash can. She knew what Jack was trying to do, but she was trying not to give into the temptation. She felt something poke her side. She glanced at Jack who was now sitting next to her. She poked him back while looking at the book, but was unable to focus on the paper in front of her. Jack was succeeding in distracting her from studying for her finals.

Melody soon found herself on the floor with Jack above her with his hands under her shirt. He was tickling her till she begged for mercy.

"P-p-le-as-e s-s-to-p," Melody begged. Her sides were hurting and tears were streaming down her face. Jack smirked and stopped before leaning down and kissed her. His hands traveled a little bit further up her shirt. Melody gasped when they reached her bra. Jack pulled his hands back and moved away from her.

"Let's watch a movie," Jack asked looking away from her. Melody smirking before grabbing a movie and put it in the DVD player. They were watching G. I. Joe Rise of Cobra.

"Why do you have to pick out the strangest of movies," Jack asked as Melody cuddled up next to him.

"Because it's epic," Melody replied watching Snake Eyes taken down the bad guys. Snake Eyes was her favorite original Joe. When it came G. I. Joe Sigma 6 it was High-tech. Melody could tell that Jack was starting to get into the movie as he relaxed in to the couch. Melody sighed in contentment. She loved just being with Jack no matter what they were doing because she loved him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I thought you two were studying," Max said looking at the two on the couch and the stack of DVDs that they have gone through. Melody glanced at him before looking back at the TV. Max shrugged and sat next to Melody. Jack glanced at him and smirked as Melody snuggled closer to him.

Sam walked in as Max settled down and shook her head she walked over and laid on the floor. The other three walked in before heading to their rooms to study for their finals, leaving the other four to watch movies undisturbed.

* * *

**So yeah Jack seems to not believe in studying. Please leave a kind Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**May 29th**_

Melody grinned as Jack chased Ashley around the park. Ashley had called an hour before wanting to hang with her and Jack before they headed back to Burgess for the summer. Krissy was sitting behind her braiding her hair with flowers. Krissy was only fourteen when she had passed away and became a spirit. She had been here for so long that she didn't think anyone would believe in her until she met Ashley. Since then the two had been inseparable during the spring season and a week or two into summer when Jonessa would shoo her away so she could bring in summer.

"Can I do your hair for your wedding," Krissy asked. Melody felt bad for Krissy because Krissy would never get married because she was stuck at fourteen and wasn't a well-known spirit.

"Of course you can! You do know it's going to be during winter right?" Melody asked. She knew it bothered spirits to be out of their season, but it didn't harm them.

"It doesn't matter I just want to be there. Bunnymund has told me so much about you and you sound like a great person!" Krissy was so cheerful that Melody was in a great mood even though she was going to Burgess and leaving her two new friends behind. Ashley was stuck at home till the next school year and Krissy was staying with Bunnymund till next spring.

"Then I would love to have you do my hair for my wedding," Melody smiled. Krissy hugged her from behind.

"I'm done with your hair," Krissy held a mirror out for her. She looked at all the flowers weaved into her partially braided hair.

"It's beautiful," Melody hugged Krissy as Jack and Ashley fell on top of them laughing.

"Dog pile on Melody," Ashley laughed from the top of the pile.

"Can't breathe," Melody gasped out. Ashley jumped off with Jack following right behind her.

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Its fine," Melody tried to make the young teen relax with a small smile. "Hey, why don't you ask your parents if you can spend the night and if you can then we can go ice skating or well you and Jack can then me and you can make dinner."

Ashley hugged her before calling her mom who agreed to let her stay the night after meeting Melody earlier that day.

* * *

**So one more chapter for spring before summer hits then its summer time when the other two OC's enter the story. So please leave a nice Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating in forever but I still have writers block but this idea has been playing in my head. I hope you like it! Enjoy~**

* * *

The man with green eyes glared at Melody and Jack as they packed their bags into the trunk of her car. He hated it when vacation time came because it always Melody would leave him behind and go to her family. Last time she came back with a boyfriend and now they were getting married. Of course being a close friend of hers meant he was invited and he was going to protest this marriage because it was he who should marry Melody and not Jack. He smiled a waved at Melody when she spotted him gazing out his window before she pulled out of the driveway.

He walked into his closet and opened the door. Pictures of Melody lined the walls. There were some she had given him and others he took or had other people take. His cousin's boyfriend's brother lived in the same town that Melody always went back to. He knew his family was concerned about his obsession on her, but they didn't know how perfect she was. She was the entire package and then some. He caressed a picture that he had taken over her when she was out swimming with Jack a few weeks ago. Naturally they didn't notice him in the bushes.

He pulled a knife out of the wall that was stuck in a picture of Jack. He hated Jack with every fiber of his being, but he had to play nice with him so he wouldn't alienate himself from his friends who had excepted him into their folds. He threw the knife and it landed right between Jacks eyes. Oh how he wanted to throw a knife into Jacks head, but that would breaks his Melody's heart. He knew she was only with Jack to make him jealous and we she told her how much he loved her she would leave him and come to him. Everyone said they were perfect for each other until Jack came and he was left alone.

He glanced at the gun that he had in his closet and wondered how it would feel when he shot a bullet into Jack's head if it came to that. He shuddered as the pleasant feeling that came. He smiled and walked out of his closet and glanced at the window where his other house mates are leaving. He's the only one who stays here all year long after the huge fight he had gotten into with his family when they told him he had an unhealthy obsession with Melody. Well screw them. Melody will be his or no one will have her.

* * *

**So I think this chapter is kind of crap and I just pulled it out of my head without really thinking about it. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas please share!**


End file.
